Never listen to the voices
by Miss Violence
Summary: Mary's little dolly isn't playing fair, telling her to do very naughty things...Please R


"Paul . . . please give me my dolly. I want it back. Please give it to me." Mary screamed between sobs.  
  
"Now why would I do a thing like that." Paul said with a smirk on his face. Hearing you scream and plead makes' me a happy Paul, everyone should like a happy Paul every once in a while. Don't you think? Wouldn't you like me better if I was happier?  
  
Mary dropped to her knees and buried her hands in her face, thinking hard how to get her dolly back.  
  
Paul started to laugh knowing he did his job in tormenting her.  
  
Mary sat there for minutes that seemed like hours, listening to Paul laugh and say how pathetic she was, until a little hazy voice popped in her head. "Push him, push him, do it, don't let him tease you." She looked up at Paul with an evil grin. Paul stopped laughing at her. He just stood there in surprise, she usually cried for forever until Antibus came or until boredom took over. Before he could understand what she was doing. Mary lunged at him like a hungry vampire. Bit the arm holding her precious dolly with her razor teeth enjoying his screams and her first taste of blood. Finally he loosened his grip in pain. Mary let go of the worthless teen and grabbed her beloved doll.  
  
Paul was swaying back and forth trying to keep his balance, his arms aimlessly looking for something to grab onto. He took one look down the long dark elevator shaft, and with shock still written all over his face, Mary laughed and pointed at the stupid boy as she watched him shrink into the abyss of the elevator shaft. Mary quite pleased with herself walked away happily stroking the top of her dolly's wooden head.  
  
"I'll never let you go dolly. He won't touch you again."Mary said in an evil voice repeating it down the lonely dark hallways.  
  
Paul awoke to find himself on the lower kingdom, a bit shaken on what Mary did and very angry that she would do such a thing. Furious that Mary got the better of him he pushed himself off the floor to find someone else to torture.  
  
Mary was skipping innocently down the halls so pleased with herself, she didn't notice Antibus sitting on a medical table next to the wall. "Hello little Mary. Mary? Mary?" he called, trying to get her attention. She stopped her happy little skipping frenzy, looked around and spotted her furry giant and smiled.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" He asked curiously  
  
"I just got my dolly back, see!" she pointed at the object she was holding in her left arm, stroking its  
  
Smooth head. "Paul lost his balance and fell. Stupid boy, he won't touch us again, he can't touch us again, I won't let him touch us again, never, never, never . . . " Mary said entranced in her own thoughts still stroking her dolly's head.  
  
Antibus climbed off the table, walked towards her and gently put a claw on her shoulder, shaking her lightly, trying to get her attention.  
  
Mary, losing her concentration was outraged that she was interrupted, took one look at Antibus and then to the floor picking up a lead pipe from the many pieces of fallen debris swung it as hard as she could at Antibus. She hit him so hard he lost his balance. Mary screamed at him "DON'T TOUCH ME." She started to run down the halls yelling "We don't wanna be touched, we hate to be touched, I won't let them touch us . . . I won't let them hurt you. We'll kill them, they won't touch us anymore, will they dolly, they won't."  
  
"You're talkin to your chipped piece of wood now? And here all this time I thought the doc was crazy." Paul said appearing from a nearby doorway. "It wasn't very nice of you to push me off the elevator." He said angrily. "I didn't think you had a violent mind or a mean bone in you. You always have your giant rodent do your dirty work." Paul said clenching his fists.  
  
"Shut up Paul, were sick of you, we've had enough, leave us alone. We're not scared of you anymore, get away we want to be alone." Mary said calmly. Paul beared his fangs angrily slowly advancing towards her. "Get away, get away, GET AWAY." Mary screamed at him.  
  
"Hurt him Mary." The little voice said. "We don't deserve these kinds of things from a manner less piece of scum, we don't need this were better then him. Hurt him, hurt him, hurt him." The little voice commanded.  
  
That evil grin fell upon Mary again, Paul recognized it. He stopped walking towards her and slowly backed away.  
  
"Paul sweety don't walk away." Mary said in a creepy cute voice, clenching her doll. "Don't you like our company, don't you wanna play with us? Paul are you scared?" Mary started to walk towards him. "Dolly and I won't hurt you . . . badly."  
  
Mary ran full speed at Paul leaping onto him, knocking him backwards onto the hard, cold ground. Tearing at his dirty shirt, ripping into his ghostly pale flesh with her chewed, jagged fingernails. Mary shrieked in joy at the sound of human tissue being roughly split apart and watching the blood spray across the hall, watching it seethe out of his open gashes, running down his teenage chest. Paul, who was trying to push this insane child of him, was screaming in agony. His hot acid blood burned his always cold body, and Mary was still violently ripping into his torso.  
  
Antibus came running. Paul had seen him between screams and wincing eyes, thinking it was all over even for a ghost or back to the saline tank for a long, long, long, recovery with Dr. Gottreich  
  
Antibus stopped dead in his tracks. He thought the screams were coming from Mary. He observed the situation for a short second, and nudged at her. He finally pushed her off and pinned her to the ground.  
  
"Mary what's wrong with you?" the giant anteater said looking into her eyes and seeing for the first time that there were covered with the look of bloodlust. Antibus was worried about the little girl he once knew as a loving child, but now she was on a violent rampage.  
  
"Don't touch us. We hate to be touched." Mary screamed, struggling to get free.  
  
"Cut him." The little voice of the doll began. "Slice his neck, tear his throat from his useless body, you don't need him, we don't need him anymore."  
  
Mary started to grin, that evil grin she got every time the little voice gave her brilliant ideas. She stopped struggling, her hands desperately searching for something sharp. Sharp enough to cut through his furry mane to his soft fragile skin.  
  
Antibus heard the thoughts, the voice Mary heard. He noticed the grin on Marys face and that she stopped trying to get free. He looked around to where her hands were, frantically scanning around the area. Looking for possible weapons, she might use. In his frenzy looking for weapons he was loosening his hold on Mary, just enough for her to grab something. From the corner of his eye he had seen a rapid movement, a movement so fast he couldn't react, and now he couldn't breathe. Antibus let go from his hold on Mary, grabbing his throat, stammering backwards and falling onto the unconscious teenage boy. Watching the blood leak from his neck, soaking the boy's shirt, staining the cold ground with his radiant fluid.  
  
Mary got up still holding the broken glass. Started to walk over to the pile of wounded flesh.  
  
Antibus looking at Mary curiously, into her eyes, then to the sharp jagged piece of glass she was holding in her right hand, finally to the wooden doll in her left, then back to her eyes. Wondering what could have happened to the sweet, innocent little girl, he had cared for.  
  
"You've been a bad, bad boy Antibus. We told you before never touch us. We hate to be touched." She started stroking her dollies painted head then moving her hand behind the giants ears, scratching softly and giggling at his low growls. Very confused Antibus looked at Mary for a long time until he closed his eyes and felt another sharp pain across his open, unprotected stomach, rattling the many bones of his rib cage. Hearing the glass drop and shatter and Marys wicked laugh. Before he entered the darkness on the edge of death, Antibus slept.

A/N: this is my first fanfiction, i feel horrible about what i did to paul because i absolutly love him, well mostly kett turton, anyways hope you liked it.


End file.
